Bad Minion! Bad!
Bad Minion! Bad! is the second comic story of Megamind Comics published in the first volume. Synopsis Megamind accidentally zaps Minion with his new mind-altering device, Minion turns from good to super evil. Plot Bad Minion! Bad! Megamind shows Minion his new invention: the Reversalator 5000, a device that reverses a person's nature and "turn the most hardened criminal into a law-abiding boy scout" and plans to use it on a Venus Fly Trap to turn it into "a sweet-smelling rose". Minion isn't sure about it, claiming that it's risky and that it sounds like something the old Megamind would do but his master (as usual) doesn't listen and activates the machine, unaware that Minion was inside and his fish friends ends up turning from good to evil. When he gets out of the Reversalator, the now evil Minion lamets the fact that he had been "wasting his time serving a blue-skinned megalomaniac all these years", he then claims that his name now is "Minion Master" and that he quits serving Megamind to start his own criminal empire. Not knowing what do, Megamind calls Roxanne and the start looking for Minion to try and convince him to come back with them. They search for him in the Metro City Aquarium (which Minion loves) but he isn't there, instead there's a note from him tied to a fish's tail that says "I'm not here! - Minion Master". Then they go to the Metro City Park were Megamind and Minion used to go roller-blading once a week but Minion isn't there either and instead there's a message in the sky that says "Nope, not ther either, leave me alone! -Minion Master". Later, Megamind remembers that he has a scanner that can track Minion's location at all times and tracks him down to an alleyway, where he and Roxanne look for him in a dumpster. Again, Minion isn't there but a bomb and a note, telling them once again to leave him alone and that the dumpster will explode in 10 seconds and three seconds later, it does. Megamind suggests that they call it a day and go get a smoothie and Roxanne agrees. At a bar, Megamind remembers when Minion use to drive him there late at night whenever the mood struck him and realizes how good of a friend he was. Roxanne then tells him that when she was evelen years old and in middle school, her best friend, Vida, broke off their friendship after they had an argument and that she (Roxanne) eventually found a new best friend, a girl named Jaime, although Roxanne was just using her to mess with Vida and succeded since Vida became so jealous that she begged Roxanne to be best friends again and they did. Roxanne thens leaves for work and Megamind learns that the man the was sat beside him was actually the Warden, who had overheard Megamind's and Roxanne's conversation and suggests Megamind to get a new sidekick and call it a day but Megamind claims that it is not that simple since Minion is more than just a sidekick, but also his best friend but after watching Roxanne on the bar's TV reporting live from a Pet Store where Minion robbed all the "Mo' Meaty Meal Worms", Megamind decides to get a new best friend to lure Minion back to the Lair before he hurts himselfors someone else, Warden wishes him good luck and states that in the meantime he will "keep a room ready for him". Megamind starts "Operation New B.F.F." and hires people to do Minion's chores but ends up firing everyone after they make one mistake or the Brainbots dislike them. While Roxanne and Megamind try to come up with another plan, Roxanne ask him what does he know about Minion and Megamind realizes that he never took any time to stop and consider how Minion thinks or feels and that he had been a lousy friend. Megamind then vows to cure Minion, not only for the sake of Metro City, but also for their friendship and (with a big help from Roxanne) quickly come up with a plan. The next day at City Hall, Megamind challenges Minion to "a meeting of minds", in front of the whole city "Minion's Day Off" Part 2 The continuation of “Minion’s Day Off”, where Megamind has unintentionally activated and unused plan of evil to shoot Metro City into space. Final Short The final short tale involves a field trip of school children accidently setting off various inventions in Megamind’s Lair. Appearances * Megamind * Minion * Roxanne Ritchi * Warden Category:Comics Category:Needs Help